With continued development of science and technology in recent years, we have seen many innovated appliances and components related to personal computers. A personal computer's data processing speed relies on the performance of its central processing unit (CPU) which has advanced from 16 bytes to 64 bytes in a few years. Due to increasing data processing speeds, the Socket1-Socket7 of CPU structure in the early stages has been replaced by SLOT1 Pentium II specifications. Therefore, a computer main board must be innovated continually to suit different specifications of its CPU versions.
At the present when the SLOT1 Pentium II specifications have been put to the market for promotional sales, Intel has again introduced another new version of so-called low-priced Pentium II CPU (also known as CELERON). Though both CELERON and Pentium II CPU versions involve SLOT1 and are applicable to a same type of main board, their configurational outlines are not the same. A Pentium II CPU includes a casing and is shaped as a cartridge, while a CELERON includes no casing and is shaped as a card. For the purpose of securing a cartridge type CPU, the main board that was applicable to a cartridge type Pentium II CPU has been amended to include support seats with a same thickness with the cartridge type CPU at two ends of the main board CPU slot, so that the cartridge type CPU will not wobble. Now that the card type CPU (CELERON) has been put on the market, since its thickness is quite different from that of a cartridge type CPU, there must be separate production of the support seats to suit the application.
To enable the application of different outlines of cartridge type CPU and card type CPU, the main board manufacturers have to make additional molds for the production of a set of support seats for the manufacturers or the users to make the replacement. To replace the CPU, the user will have to dismantle the whole computer set, remove the main board, replace the support seats, and reassemble the whole set. The result is too much trouble for both the manufacturer and the user, and its application is not consistent with economic efficiency.